Short? Story
by Hailz98
Summary: Alyx and Hailz have no idea how exactly Link came through their videogame to meet them,but are glad he did. Videogames always made Hyrule seem completely different, but the girls have no problem meeting it's people and learning its stories!
1. A is for Adventure!

"**Short" Story**

**From Hailz and Alyx's book of Not-so, Not At All, Lost Once But Now Found Short Stories.**

By: Hailz98 and Ethereal Darkness

**Quick Summery: A combination world of Both Zelda, the Ocarina of Time and Zelda, the Twilight Princess. It is basically about two teenage girls from our world becoming part of a Hyrule Prophecy. Link comes to the girls through their video game and sort of coaxes them into coming to help. The adventure will continue in following chapters.**

**IN THIS CHAPTER: The two girls, Alyx and Haileigh meet our loved hero, Link.**

**xoxo**

It was 11:41pm on an oddly warm early January night when High School Sophomores, Alyx and Haileigh, sat around in Alyx's basement. After watching countless cheesy romance movies, eating popcorn and staring at the Monopoly board they set up to play and just staring at it for twenty minutes, they came to the conclusion they were bored.

Alyx, spotting her Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess Game-cube game on the counter, spoke up, "Hey, did you still want to play Zelda? I know you only really like Ocarina of Time, but we play if you want."

Hailz, looking up from the Cosmogirl love horoscopes she was currently yelling at, making fun of and semi-actually reading, "Yeah, sure."

Hailz moved into the guest room and Alyx attempted to move a chair into the room, and (eventually) did, ignoring Hailz laughter

"Victory is mine!" Alyx laughed, after wrestling Hailz for the controller to show her how to properly plug it in. Smacking Hailz across the back of the head.

"What the Hell was that for?" Hailz sneered, rubbing the back of her heard, causing her very long curly brown hair to get all puffy and crazy, glaring at her friend.

"For Laughing." Alyx countered.

Alyx flicked on the Game cube and handed the controller to Hailz.

"Well, aren't we generous?" Hailz teased as she picked a new file and began to play. Pretty soon, both were immersed in the world of Zelda. Little did they know how immersed they would soon be.

**xoxo**

A little while later, they were still playing when Hailz gasped.

"What?" Alyx asked in a monotone, glancing up from the magazine Hailz was reading earlier.

"T-the controllers not working!" She panicked, dropping it as if it were on fire, asuuming she had broken it.

"So? It's probably that turbo button or something. Stop being so weird, Hailz." Alyx muttered.

"Look at the screen, Alyx!" Hailz gasped again.

Alyx glanced up to see that Link was moving on his own. She gasped too, knowing that Hailz couldn't be touching the controller. Suddenly, Link turned to face them and stopped.

"Maybe…a glitch?" Hailz stuttered.

"I don't know. That was really…creepy." Alyx responded, since she had just been reading the 'Freaky Stories' section and was all worked up.

Finally, after a moment of silence except for the music of the game, they both grinned.

"Look at us, we're such little kids; getting freaked out by a videogame!"

"Yeah, I know, right?" Hailz giggled, "We're completely too caught up in our little fantasy worlds sometimes."

Hailz picked up the controller again, trying to make it work, but it wouldn't budge, "What the Hell? Alyx, you controller is a piece of crap."

Alyx huffed and reached up to unplug the controller and put in the extra one, when all of a sudden the screen turned a blinding white. This sent Hailz and Alyx scrambling backwards towards the far wall. "What did you DO?" Hailz whispered. They stared with wide eyes at the glaring screen.

"Alyx…" Hailz said calmly, in one of her usual serious tones. The ones she used when she wasn't hyped on sugar like she was tonight.

"Yeah?" Alyx replied.

"Are we dreaming?" She lowered her voice as she pointed to the screen.

Alyx watched as fingers curled around the bottom edge of it. The fingers became a hand, then a gauntlet-clad arm, and soon, a green tunic adorned shoulder.

"H-holy Hell!" Haileigh whispered shrilly. She reached out slowly to the hand, and grasped it with unexplainable courage. Slowly, she pulled, "oh please, oh please, oh please don't be like The Ring…" and little by little, out of the screen came Link himself.

He looked weary from the transition, and lied down on the floor. Within mere seconds, he was out cold.

"Well…l-look at that. H-he didn't e-even say h-hello!" Alyx tried to joke, "C'mon, let's put him up on the bed. He can sleep there till he wakes up."

Hailz and Alyx both attempted to life him up onto the bed, but he was way to heavy with all his armor. So they unfastened his shield and sword and assortment of bombs and weapons and set them in the corner. Then they together hoisted him up. They took his hat and set it aside, since it had fallen off in the transition. He lay there, sleeping, with two extremely confused teens standing around.

"Well," Hailz said, "Guess we can't play Zelda anymore…Sims?"

Alyx punched Hailz on the shoulder, "You Idiot. We have a fictional-videogame character in my basement. Something seems ODDLY strange about that. What do you propose we do!?"

"OY! There's no reason to call me an idiot, alright?" She punched back and soon they were rolling around on the floor of Alyx's basement guest bedroom. Very Lady like, Indeed.

During the middle of the brawl, which had turned for the worst to helpless, girly slapping, Link had re-awakened. His waking went unacknowledged however, as the two girls had resorted to name calling.

"YOU CHUNKY PONY!" Alyx taunted, a nickname Hailz had resented since middle school when Alyx dubbed her by it. In fact, Hailz was not chunky nor did she resemble a pony but in a moment of girl teenage insecurity, look it to heart. Link tried feebly to get their attention; he had to talk to them, if these were the girls from the prophecy. He needed to finish this newest journey of his, and if he needed these girls to do it, so be it.

Since no amount of politeness seemed to get their attention, he got off the bed and pulled them apart.

Both girls made a squealing sort of sound, but ceased their fighting, turning to look up at him. His hands resided on their hips, pulling them into him so he was in between. Realizing this awkward pose, he pushed away, "Oh! Sorry!"

Both just looked at him before the one he remembered the other calling "Pony" stepped forth. (Hailz, that is. All he heard was Pony when he woke up) She then jumped on him, "IT'S LINK!" and held him down in a death hug.

"Um, yeah. You…You know who I am, then?" he stuttered, embarrassed by the physical contact this girl was showering him with.

"Course we know who you are! You were in our videogame." Alyx stepped forward and pried Hailz a.k.a. Pony off Link, "Alyx." She held out her hand, "nice to meet you!"

"Link." HE turned to Hailz, "And your name is…Pony, right?"

Alyx broke out laughing as Hailz blushed in no embarrassment but annoyance, "Uh, It's actually Haileigh."

"AW, BUT HAILZ!" Alyx teased, "PONY IS SO CU-"

"SHUT UP, ALYX! BEFORE I START CALLING YOU COW OR SOMETHING!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?"

"WHAT IF I AM-"

"Are you two actually friends?" Both turned to stare at Link, who they had forgotten about…again.

"Why did you come out of our game?" They asked in unison. So he sat them down and explained.

"There's a prophecy. You see, I'm starting my newest journey, to save the Gorons. They lost their spirits in an earth shattering earthquake that happened in Hyrule a few days ago. They are apparently spread out all over Hyrule. This leaves the Mines unguarded and any common thief could sneak in now. I need to find them."

"In case you haven't noticed, Hackettstown isn't a part of Hyrule." Alyx pushed for more out of him.

"Well, the prophecy…it involves looking for the help of two chosen ones from earth and bringing them back to Hyrule to help. We believe it is you two."

"How would you even know that?" Hailz blurted.

"Old Magic." Link said simply, "But as I said, we suspect its you."

"US?" they yelled together, as if he hadn't just said it twice.

Hailz was about to shout something, weather it was an objection or encouragement, who knew, because Alyx clamped a hand over her mouth, "SH! My parents will hear!" Alyx then clamped her other hand over her own mouth before mumbling, "CRAP! MY PARENTS! We can't just DISAPPEAR!"

"Oh! Don't worry! The time is different, they'll never realize you're gone, I promise! It'll be perfectly safe!"

"You sure?" Hailz looked him up and down skeptically.

"Now, Would I lie to you, Pony?"

"It's Hailz…"She muttered. Link just stared at her, "What? IF you're going to talk to me, call me by the right name, at least!" She sputtered defensively, even though Link had not said anything. She could feel her cheeks burning as her very touchy temper flared up.

Link simply smirked, to which Hailz huffed and turned away quickly.

"So…uh…how do we get…in there?" Alyx pointed to the TV screen, ignoring the entire scene. Her back was turned to them and she was facing the TV with her hands now on her hips. Her mouth formed a think lipped expression as she stared at the screen.

Link walked to his stuff in the corner and began to refasten it, "That's actually pretty simple." He said while clipping his quiver of arrows to his back.

They both gawked at him, "Simple?" they parroted.

"Yes. Midna will help us."

"Midna?" Hailz hadn't gotten that far in the game yet, she had just started really playing when Link made his uh…appearance. She ran up to him and began yanking on his sleeve, "What about NAVI?"

"Navi, well you see…uh…"

"BUT I LOVE FAIRIES!" She moaned and plopped down on the bed, pouting.

Link leaned down and patted her hand, looking into her eyes, "Pony, Don't worry. I promise we'll find you some Fairies. I swear."

She was about to press the matter further but decided not to when she soon felt the need to ask, "Who IS Midna, anyway?"

"Midna is a creature from the Shadow world. She's my new annoying helper creature."

"Familiar." Alyx muttered under her breath.

Link didn't hear Alyx, so he just kept talking, "Navi felt the need to retire after all our previous adventures together. Poor little thing really didn't have much spunk." He pulled together the remainder of his things as Alyx and Hailz threw some things into their backpacks, "Well, ready?"

"How do we…" but before Alyx could finish, Link flicked some glittery stuff in both girls eyes and they fell asleep.

**xoxo**

A/N: **PLEASE READ****-hello readers! We do hope that you enjoy this story. Granted, the first chapter is a bit…dry. But we do promise it will get much juicer and interesting, albeit random and silly, as the story proceeds. We love to hear the pro's and con's from our readers, and hope to get a few reviews. Thank you! –Hailz98 and Ethereal Darkness.**


	2. preparing

"**Short" Story**

**From Hailz and Alyx's book of Not-so, Not At All, Lost Once But Now Found Short Stories.**

By: Hailz98 and Ethereal Darkness

**Quick Summery: A combination world of Both Zelda, the Ocarina of Time and Zelda, the Twilight Princess. It is basically about two teenage girls from our world becoming part of a Hyrule Prophecy. Link comes to the girls through their video game and sort of coaxes them into coming to help. The adventure will continue in following chapters.**

**IN THIS CHAPTER: The girls arrive at the combined world of Hyrule.**

**Xoxo**

When they awoke, they were laying against a rock, heads on each other. Alyx stirred first, reached over and nudged Hailz awake. As Hailz stretched, they both look around. To their displeasure, they realized they were leaning on a tombstone in the village cemetery.

"GROSS!" Alyx screamed, jumping up and running away until Link stepped out and stopped her.

"They won't hurt you, Alyx."

"_Actually_-" both Link and Alyx shifted their eyes to Hailz, "-They could, couldn't they? The Poes, the undead, those skelo-things and-"

"Point made, Thank you, Pony." Hailz mouth snapped shut at the nickname, forming a stern line, "Well, we're leaving now, so let's go!"

"Where to first?"

"You need better equipment." He motioned to their Pajamas. Hailz was in a pair of baggy white sweat capree's and a Winnie the Pooh tee-shirt. Alyx had on a pair of black velvety PJ bottoms with blue flames going up them and a Harley Davidson tank top, "Those are not very good for fighting, I should think."

So off they went, to the Hyrule market. Apparently, they had to track down and talk to Zelda.

"ew." Alyx scoffed.

"Why do we have to go see her?" Hailz added.

"What's wrong with Princess Zelda?" Link was very oblivious, wasn't he?

REASONS HAILZ AND ALYX HATE ZELDA:

Link with another girl? Not a chance in hell.

She's such a bitch. (OoT) "Thanks for saving the world, say goodbye to your memories of it all!"

Princesses are so annoying and cliché anyway.

He's _ours_. OURS DAMMIT! OURS!!

They explained this to him, but he made them go anyway. The meeting didn't go so well, in short, because it seemed she equally wasn't too keen about the idea of Link with another woman (women, in this case). It was a very cold discussion and in truth, the girls hardly listened. Link eventually had enough and they set out to equip the girls.

"Where do we go look first?" Link asked as they left the castle.

"Let's go to the woods!" Hailz cried anxiously. Alyx followed up with a request to visit the Zora's. They decided to go the woods and visit Link's childhood home and search the area for some good stuff.

Walking across Hyrule took all day, as usual, so they started walking into the forest at night. Owls hooting drifted around them like a melody.

"I guess we can stay at me house for the night, then. It's right this way-" Link began to lead them in the direction of his tree-house like home, but Alyx and Hailz pushed right by him and walked to the house. He found it a bit unsettling that all these people in another world knew where he lived.

Hailz was beyond excited about being in Link's house (anything to do with trees or wood likeness made her giddy. She was very much in love with nature) She wasted no time hogging the bed. Well, until Alyx pushed her off. In the end, Hailz went up into Link's loft an Alyx took the bed, while Link slept on the floor. The girls, however, were unable to sleep.

"Hailz." Alyx whispered, receiving only quiet, "Hailz!"

Haileighs face popped over the railing up above, mumbling what Alyx assumed were curse words, "What the fu…" Hailz was about to scream, until Alyx did a frantic shut up dance (at least, that's what it looked like). "What the Hell, Alyx?" Hailz whispered in return, "Why did you freaking bother me? I was almost asleep!"

"We need to talk, I'm coming up there." Alyx climbed up to the top and sat down next to Hailz, "Don't you find this all to be too surreal. There's no way this can be real. If it is, can we die? Will we go home? Did somebody drug us or something?" Alyx sounded worried at the sound of possibly dying, and Hailz was right there with her.

"He wouldn't bring us here if we were at risk of dying, right? I mean, he just wants a little help. He would have warned us or something."

"Would I have?" Both girls sprang up and looked at Link, "Would you have come if I had told you that?"

Both girls didn't answer, " I didn't think so. There will always be a chance of death, you know, but I'd never let that happen to either of you as long as I'm alive. You should know that. There is one thing that concerns me, though." He sighed, "There are…things out there. Things worse then Ganon, who know you're here and why. If you die, you don't get to start over. It's literally the end."

Hailz screamed and so did Alyx as he said this, telling him to shut up. They could die and they would never come back.

**xoxo  
**


End file.
